Knights of the Future
by angel17712
Summary: Was it really Pluto's fault? The Titans and the Knights Kat as well get sucked into the future and meet the Tomorrow Knight. Xover of TT and Batman Beyond. Uses ZK Chrome's characters, The Knights!
1. Where are we?

-1Knights of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, although I wish I did. The Knights are owned by ZK ChromeDragozoid, and he was nice enough to let me use them for this story.

Thanks so much to ZK ChromeDragozoid, who has been absolutely awesome and has been giving me help and whatnot! Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you!

It was a normal day in Titans Tower, or whatever could be conceived as normal. All of the Titans were busy doing one thing or another: Shadow and Raven were meditating, Blackfire was reading a magazine in the main room and Terra was laughing as Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Pluto fought over who was going to play video games, Robin was practicing his martial arts; and Starfire was at the mall with Draco and Jinx.

Now, one would think that this day would be a completely normal one right? Everyone does their own thing until the alarm goes off, then they all rush off to kick evil butt, then come home to eat hot, cheesy pizza. But today, things were going to go a little differently. The three knights heard that familiar ringing noise and simultaneously groaned. Shadow contacted Draco with his telepathy.

_Draco, get Pluto and meet me in the main room._

_All right, see you there._

Draco quickly got Pluto and they ran to the main room just as Shadow arrived as well. They all pulled out their Zodiac decks.

"Zodiac Force!"

"Dog!"

"Snake!"

"Dragon!"

Pluto quickly jumped into the Mirror Dimension through the large glass window that gave the Titans a beautiful view of the bridge. Shadow jumped in after him and Draco jumped in last. But all was not as it seemed. The three of them, rather than being in the Mirror Dimension, seemed to be in some type of wormhole. The three Knights yelled until they came to an abrupt stop…..in a crumpled heap.

"Why can't I move my legs?" asked Draco.

"Because Pluto is laying on them and I am stuck as well," answered Shadow. The trio managed to get themselves untangled, stood up and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Draco. They seemed to be on a sidewalk of some sort. Surrounding them were huge skyscrapers, _flying _cars, and dark, ominous alleys.

Shadow grabbed Pluto and hissed "What did you do, you incompetent mongrel?"

"What do you mean, what did I do? I don't even know how we got stuck here in the first place."

It was all Shadow could do to keep himself from killing the mutt, although he had tried on numerous occasions to do it before. "You must have done something. You were the first to go in! _What did you do?_"

Draco stepped in between the two, trying to get Shadow to calm down. "Well, whatever happened, that's not the major problem right now. What the major problems are, are these: 1) We're not in Kansas anymore, that much is for sure, no matter how it may have happened; and 2) there's a fight going on across the street. What do you say we even it up?"

Indeed, there was a fight going on across the street. There were about 20 or so people, and all of them were wearing…clown makeup and clown clothes? This was too funny. Pluto started to laugh, but Draco elbowed him, clearly telling him to shut up or else. In the center of the fight, there was a man wearing what appeared to be a black suit with the symbol of a red bat on the chest. The three knights all looked at each other, silently agreeing that they should help with this fight. The three charged the group together and simultaneously reached for their decks to find that they weren't there.

"What happened to our decks?" asked Draco. Stopping dead in his tracks, he looked down at his body to find that he was no longer wearing his armor. "And our armor?"

"They must have come off as soon as we got here," concluded Pluto. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. And we fight, just as we would if we were back home," answered Shadow. He looked at his comrades, who nodded, and they instantly joined the fray.

Meanwhile, back in Jump City…..

The alarm went off, causing everyone currently present in the Tower to run into the main room. Robin quickly pulled up a visual of the villain on the main screen.

"It's Cinderblock! He's broken out of jail and into the bank! Titans, let's move it!" said Robin.

However, before the Titans could rush out the door to defeat the walking chunk of cement, they all felt themselves being pulled backwards, as though invisible hands were trying to pull them towards some unknown destination. All of the Titans used various ways to try and stop themselves and each other, but to no avail. This invisible force was far stronger than they were and was clearly not relenting. Robin looked up in time to see the main room dissolve and a wormhole appear.

"Aaaaahhh! Oh, no! We're gonna die!" screamed Beast Boy.

Finally, the Titans all hit solid ground, but in a huge heap. Nobody could move, not that they even wanted to attempt to move. Robin was the first to get his bearings back and tried to stand up, quickly finding out that he couldn't move.

"Can whoever is on my legs please get off of them?" asked Robin.

"Well, I would," said Terra, "but my arms and legs are also stuck."

After a few minutes of twisting and turning that would amaze a contortionist, Robin managed to get loose and took a look around him. 'Where are we?' he wondered. 'I feel like I should know this place, or at least wherever we are.'

Terra managed to get herself untangled from everyone else and walked over to stand beside Robin. After a few moments, she voiced what he was wondering about. "Where are we? Better yet, how did we get here?"

"I have no idea how we got here, nor do I know where we are," said Robin. "We need to take a look around the city and see if any of us know where we are."

"I don't think that you need to worry about where; I think the problem is _when_," said Cyborg. "My scanners are telling me that we're not in our time anymore. We're in the future."

Back to the 3 Knights

"Who are these guys? Why are they dressed like clowns?" asked Draco. He, Pluto, and Shadow, as well as the figure in black, were standing in front of the group of twenty or so Jokerz, trying to assess their current situation.

"Should we try to call the others, do you think?" asked Pluto.

"What makes you think that that is going to work here?" asked Shadow, with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "We've already established that we're not in Jump City; I don't think we're even in the same time as the Titans."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco. "What are you saying, that we're in the future?" he said incredulously. When Shadow gave Draco a look that clearly said 'yes', Draco wanted to both burst out laughing and ask questions at the same time.

For the first time since the Knights had joined his fight, the figure in black spoke. "It's happened before. People have gone through time and ended up here." His mind was going crazy. He had read up on these guys not too long ago. They were up there with some of the other old famous superheroes. 'What are they doing here? How did they get here?' But he kept these queries to himself and began to reassess his current situation.

"Okay, why am I feeling like I'm either dreaming or stuck in a sci-fi movie?" asked Pluto.

"Because you're technology geek, that's why," snickered Shadow.

"What did you say, Snake Boy?" growled Pluto.

"I don't believe I stuttered," said Shadow, as he turned to face Pluto. The two took fighting stances, facing each other. Draco turned to see his two friends facing each other, looking menacingly at the other. 'Oh, great, here we go again. We're not even here five minutes, well, wherever here is anyway, and those two are already going at each other.' Draco stepped in between the two once more, firmly pushing them apart. "Look, you two can fight later, but right now, I'd really just like to focus on not getting my butt kicked. You two can kill each other later, all right?" Draco looked back and forth between the two, silently letting them know that he would move once they promised him that they wouldn't fight each other. Shadow nodded his acquiescence, as did Pluto. The trio turned around to face the fight.

"So what do we do without our decks and armor?" asked Draco.

"We fight. We all have some sort of natural power, don't we? Besides, what else can we do, other than sit around?" asked Shadow.

"I'm going to try to call the rest of the gang," said Pluto.

The figure in black spoke once more. "You guys ready? I'd really like to get this fight over with. We'll work on introductions and figuring out how you three got here later."

"After you," said Shadow.

With the figure in black in the lead, the three of them, sans Pluto, charged the group of Jokerz. Pluto, on the other hand, had taken out his Titans communicator and was trying to decide if it would be stupid or not to try and call the others. 'It's worth a shot,' he thought.


	2. Meeting Fights and Clowns

-1This chapter is dedicated to ZK ChromeDragozoid, who helped me write this chapter and gave me some ideas. Thank you so much! You're awesome!

On with the story!

Meanwhile, with the rest of the Titans

"We're what? How are we in the future?" asked Jinx, who was now worried that they would never get back to their time.

"I have no idea, Jinx. But my scanners are doing the same thing that they did the last time that I was transported to a different time. The year on the scanners changed until I was brought back to my time."

"Oh, man! What are we gonna do? We're gonna be stuck here forever! We'll never get back home!" said Beast Boy, who, while at the same time, was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Raven abruptly grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulders. "Beast Boy, you have to calm down. We will figure out where we are and how we got here, but for now, everybody needs to remain calm."

Beast Boy nodded, knowing that she was right. " So what do we do now?"

"We need to find a safe place and get out of the open. We have no clue what, or who, could be out there," said Robin.

"Wait. What about Draco, Shadow, and Pluto? We won't be at the Tower when they get back," said Terra.

"Maybe our friends will be able to find out how we got here and help us yes?" said Starfire.

"I sure ho--" At that second, Robin was cut off by the sight of a certain female falling from out of nowhere and crashing into him.

"Ugh. Where am I? How did I get here?" said Kat.

"I'd like to know that as well," said Cyborg, as he pulled Kat off of Robin and held onto her tightly. "I thought we were the only ones from our time here, now the cat's here."

"Hey! I don't even know how I got here, not that I even wanted to be here in the first place, wherever 'here' is," said Kat, making air quotations with her hands. "I'm just minding my own business, shopping for a present for someone. I go to fight a monster, and I wind up here." She looks down at herself, then up again in shock. "Where is my armor? My deck? Who took them?"

"Okay, now you're just being paranoid. Nobody here has your deck or your armor," said Blackfire. "Now I have a question for you: Did you see either Draco, Shadow or Pluto when you went to fight the monster?"

Kat shook her head. "Sorry, wish I could help you out there."

Just then, Robin's communicator went off. "That's strange. Except for the guys, we're all here." He took out his communicator and flipped it open to see Pluto's face. "Pluto! How are you able to contact me? Are you guys back at the Tower? How did you manage to get ahold of us?"

"One question at a time, Boy Wonder. Would you like all those questions answered in order?"

"Yes, and now please!"

"Well, I don't know how I was able to get ahold of you. I thought it was gonna be a long shot, too. I just tried, and it worked. As for being at the Tower, we're not necessarily there. I don't even know where we are, as a matter of fact."

Robin heard some punches and grunts coming from Pluto's end. "Someone trying to rob a bank or something?"

"It's more like 'or something'. The other guys and I went to fight a monster, then we got sucked into this hole thing, and now, I have no idea where we are. It looks really weird over here."

By this point, all of the other Titans, Kat included, are crowded around Robin's communicator. They can clearly make out Draco and Shadow in the background, who look like they're in a fight of some sort. "What's going on over there man?" asks Cyborg.

"We're fighting a gang of…"Pluto was very unsure as to how to word it, "clowns?" The Titans all looked at him strangely.

"Actually, we're….doing more of the fighting…at the present. Pluto…is sitting and talking to you," said Shadow, as he managed to stave off what was indeed a clown.

"Can we get some backup over here now?" yelled Draco. He was busy fighting a Joker. He punched the Joker in the stomach, then landed a roundhouse kick to the Joker's head, promptly knocking him out.

"Where are you guys? We'll get there as soon as we can, or whenever we figure out where we are, whichever comes first," said Robin.

"That's the only problem: we're not really sure where 'here' is,' said Pluto.

"So if you don't really know where you are, and we don't know where we are, then how are we supposed to find you?" asked Jinx.

"That's a good question. I'll let you know when I come up with an answer. The most I can tell you is that it looks like we're either dreaming, in a sci-fi movie, or we're in the future," said Pluto nonchalantly.

"Well, I doubt that we're all dreaming, although it could happen. And we're not in a sci-fi movie. Cyborg's right: we're in the future," said Raven.

"Well, that makes me feel loads better. How do we get out of here and get home?" asked Terra sarcastically.

"Would you get over here NOW?" Robin and the rest of the Titans could hear Shadow yelling on Pluto's end.

"Um, guys, sorry, but I got to go. Please try and find us!" Pluto begged. With that, he signed off.

Just as Kat tried to sneak away, Cyborg grabbed her and held her hands behind her back. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get bags of cotton candy and popcorn to eat," she said sarcastically. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"So what are we going to do with her? We can't just leave her where she is," said Blackfire.

"What are we going to do with her then?" asked Beast Boy.

"All right. We need to find the others. Okay, Blackfire, I need you to take Kat and hold her by the wrists. Make sure that she can't escape," said Robin."

"Like I would want to, considering we'll be flying over fifty plus feet in the air. Like I would want to let go and risk getting killed!" said Kat angrily.

Robin continued on. "Everyone else, follow Starfire and myself." With that, Starfire picked him up by the arms and flew into the air, Blackfire followed her sister and carried Kat, Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and carried Cyborg, Raven flew with everyone else, and Terra brought up a rock that she used to fly on. As they flew, Robin and Starfire led the group, with Robin holding his communicator open so he could direct Starfire. Kat hadn't tried to break free from Blackfire's strong grip.

The Knights

Back at the fight, the Knights and their black clad acquaintance were **still **fighting the Jokerz.

"Why can't we beat them?" Shadow questioned as he ducked under a pipe before slamming his elbow into a large Jokerz member. "It shouldn't take this long to beat a bunch of thugs dressed up as clowns." He was right. However, the Jokerz were too many and super powered or not, there were still only 4 of them.

"Who knows?" Draco replied as he performed a sweep kick and tripped a Joker before standing up in his hands and doing a spin kick that threw a few of their opponents away. He was holding back on his fire power. These Jokerz had no powers, so it didn't seem fair for him to use his own to beat them. He didn't need his powers anyway and used 14 years worth of martial arts training to subdue his foes. "At least I get some exercise out of this."

"Good for you!" Pluto said as he fought. He knocked out a Joker with an electrified palm strike before delivering a powerful uppercut. He didn't want to use his (accidental) nanotech enhancements; it wouldn't be fair. A Joker hit him in the head with a metal baseball bat. But this was getting annoying. Changing his right hand and forearm into an air cannon, he aimed and blew his opponents away. "They just keep coming!"

"You're right!" the black clad man with the red bat symbol on his chest said. He had fought the Jokerz on numerous occasions and they never were **this** persistent. He got a few hits and fought as hard as he could.

Shadow decided enough was enough. With his eyes narrowed and glowing black, he controlled the darkness and shadows around him. The third eye on his Mark of Sin opened as his vampire wings spread out. "Time to put fear in the hearts of these clowns!" he let out a hiss and announced, "NIGHTMARE SHADOW!" he enveloped the whole area, minus the spots where his fellow Knights and the black clad fellow were standing, and covered all the Jokerz in darkness. Multiple blood curdling screams were heard from the darkness. Shadow smirked evilly, his fangs showing.

(Explanation Time: Nightmare Shadow is a technique Shadow developed combing both his ability to manipulate shadows and darkness as well as his telepathic powers. Using the fear of the dark as his cover, he attacks multiple target with telepathic pulses which brings their nightmares to life.)

When the darkness dispersed, the Jokerz were all on the ground, eyes wide and babbling incoherently. It looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Whoa," the black clad figure said, impressed.

"My sentiments exactly," Pluto agreed.

"Sugoi ne!" was Draco's comment.

Shadow dusted his cloak and breathed in and out calmly, reabsorbing his wings into himself. He cracked his neck and messaged his temples. "It gives me a headache to do that, but this was taking up too much time." He walked over to his comrades and looked at the black clad figure. "So tell me, are you supposed to be the new Batman of this era?"

Batman nodded. "You figured you were in the future?"

"Yes. However, originally I thought we were in an alternate universe. We have plenty of experiences regarding other realities." Shadow gave a narrowed side glance to Pluto. He turned to look at Batman. "Also, the symbol is a dead giveaway. Who else would wear a big bat insignia on their chests? Aside from Batgirl, that is. And I doubt that you would enjoy being referred to as 'Batboy'."

"I think I should call the others and…" Pluto began when he opened his communicator before he was rudely interrupted. "What now…" he groaned.

Suddenly, another wave of Jokerz showed up. They must've been told of the superheroes and wanted to take care of them. This must be the ENTIRE gang of Jokerz in the entire city. This was not something our heroes needed to repeat again. They were still exhausted from the previous brawl.

Pluto shut his communicator and jumped into the fray of Jokerz, The Knights, and Batman. As none of the Knights had their decks or armors, they had to rely on the natural abilities that they had been born with, except for Pluto, who had been enhanced through outside means. The three of them all had received martial arts training at some point or another, while Draco had been trained in martial arts for nearly his entire life. Pluto was quickly attacked by a Joker, who he hit in the face with a right hook and a kick to the gut. He noticed that Shadow was stuck with fighting several of the Jokerz, so he quickly ran over to his friends and electrocuted two of the Jokerz.

"You're welcome in advance," yelled Pluto.

"I never said thanks, and I neither asked you for your help or needed it!" said Shadow as he made a Joker pass out.

"Why don't you two just shut up and focus already?" said Draco. He sent a layer of ice underneath a half a dozen Jokerz feet, making them all fall and hit their heads.

"Duck!" yelled Pluto to Draco. Draco did as he was told, then turned to see a smoking Joker and Pluto blowing smoke away from his finger.

Suddenly, it seemed as if the Jokerz forces had multiplied. The group of four fighters quickly found themselves being ambushed by the Jokerz. Each fighter was held back by two Jokerz at the arms, while other Jokerz beat them up senselessly.

"We could really use some backup right now," groaned Shadow.

"Somebody call for backup?" said a familiar voice. The four looked up to see the cavalry arrive in the form of the Titans. The three Knights each blew sighs of relief. Rather than waiting for Robin to say "Titans, Go!", the Titans went immediately into action, punching, blasting, and kicking the Jokerz.

while Blackfire and Starfire each shot star bolts. Raven used her shadow powers to fling Jokerz away from the three Knights. Once the Knights captors had been taken care of, they went into action. Draco used his martial arts abilities to fight off the Jokerz, while Pluto zapped them with his electrical abilities and Shadow used the shadows to take care of the Jokerz. Draco paused for a split second to look around. Robin was fighting with a fierceness he had never seen in his friend, everyone else was still fighting, Jinx was doing good on her own, and Kat…wait. 'Kat? How did she get here?' wondered Draco. His twin sister was fighting off Jokerz all over. He would have to find out how she had gotten there later.

Eventually, all of the Jokerz had either been knocked unconscious(thanks to Shadow and Pluto), or they had run away.

"My dearest friend, Ichijyo! I am glad you are safe!" she shouted with glee. Shadow's face was turning an odd shade of blue.

"Kori…Air…Can't…BREATHE!" he managed to say to her. She loosened her hold on his neck and smiled sheepishly, blushing a bit. Raven went over to him and smiled, relieved that her boyfriend was okay.

"Glad you're okay. You had us worried for a minute," Raven said to him.

"My apologies, luv," he said to her, smiling.

Pluto knocked fists with Beast Boy and Cyborg, doing the 'Peace and Love' sign. "Man, I'm glad to see you two here. What took you so long?"

"We were trying to track down your communicator's signal, but there was too much interference," Cyborg told him.

"So, we looked around and when we saw the fight, we knew it had to be you," Beast Boy added enthusiastically, glad to see his mad scientist of a friend. Blackfire hugged him from behind, and then kicked him in the back of the leg.

Jinx and Draco shared a romantic moment. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see you again, Jinxy-chan," he said to her, giving her a soft smile.

"Me too," Jinx nodded. "When I found out we were in the future, my only thought was that I wouldn't be able to see you again." Tears were forming in her eyes. He wiped them way with his scarf.

"There, there, Jinxy-chan." She sneezed. He removed his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She blushed and smiled. Draco was so considerate. She hugged him, sighing at his warmth.

Batman now saw ALL the Teen Titans. Okay, this was getting TOO weird, even for him. When his eyes fell upon Robin, they went wide open. He muttered, "Okay, this isn't good."

Kat heard Batman mutter something and looked at him with suspicion and interest. She thought, '_I'm in the future. Maybe…maybe, I can use this to my advantage…'_

Whilst the reunion was going on, Robin noticed the current Batman standing off to the side, apparently talking to himself. He observed Batman from afar off. This Batman was about 6 foot to 6'1". He was a good fighter and he knew what he was doing, but… he wasn't Bruce. That much Tim knew. Bruce was a bit taller and there were some other things that separated them. If this person wasn't Bruce, then who was he?

Robin walked over to Batman, who saw him coming and nodded. Robin walked up to the figure, and there was only one thing that he could think to say or ask:

"Who are you?"

To be continued…..


End file.
